Désillusion et Douleur
by Azzarine
Summary: Clara se retrouve confrontée à un choix cruel : continuer à voyager avec le Docteur ou bien épouser un homme et fonder une famille avec lui… Lequel va-t-elle choisir ? OS. ATTENTION RISQUE DE SPOILERS DE LA SAISON 7 !


_Ma toute première fanfiction sur Doctor Who ! J'en ai eue l'idée après avoir regardé l'épisode 12 de la saison 7 : Nightmare in Silver._

_Soyez sympa alors ! Bonne lecture !_

_Azzarine_

* * *

**! ATTENTION ! RISQUES DE SPOILERS !**

* * *

.

**Désillusion et Douleur**

.

.

_Il y a tout juste un an, Clara Oswald rencontrait un mystérieux homme en bas de la maison où elle vivait, faisant office de gouvernante pour les deux enfants d'un père veuf. Après de très nombreuses aventures, de magnifiques rencontres, des paysages splendides, qu'ils soient ou non sur la Terre, la jeune femme, même si elle avait plus que tout envie de continuer tout cela, se voyait désormais confrontée à un choix cruel : continuer à voyager avec le Docteur ou bien épouser un homme et fonder une famille avec lui…_

_._

Clara sourit et reposa la boîte de velours noir sur son ordinateur portable fermé. Elle plissa alors le nez et fit un tour sur-elle-même en levant les bras, heureuse. Et elle avait de quoi ! On venait de la demander en mariage, rien que cela !

Clara se rembruni soudain et arrêta sa chaise de travers, face à un livre, dans son étagère, un banal herbier, pour tromper le monde, où elle conservait ses plus précieux souvenirs de ses voyages à travers le temps et l'espace, en compagnie du Docteur. Un an. Cela faisait un an, tout juste, qu'elle avait rencontré cet homme si étrange et plein d'entrain. Un peu foufou sur les bords, il faisait beaucoup de choses que Clara ne comprenait pas, résonnait à la vitesse de la lumière en marmonnant, et la faisait rire tout le temps. Il avait un don pour tourner en dérision même la plus catastrophique des situations et, surtout, pour en trouver une solution. Seulement, il ignorait que sa compagne avait trouvé chaussure à son pied, elle n'avait jamais mentionné ce jeune homme de vingt-neuf ans qu'elle fréquentait depuis six mois, et à cause de leurs aventures, elle n'avait jamais eut le temps de le faire… Seulement, l'été suivant, dans un peu moins de dix mois donc, elle deviendrait Madame Charlie Boomer, l'épouse d'un très jeune professeur de Droit qu'elle avait rencontré à la Bibliothèque, entre deux aventures avec le Docteur... Inventant des histoires qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre crédible pour quand elle partait avec son ami, la jeune femme voyait son petit-ami les autres jours de la semaine et il ne leur avait pas fallu des plombes pour réaliser qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble… La preuve, une semaine plus tôt, il s'était agenouillé devant elle en lui tendant une boîte de velours noir et lui avait demandé de l'épouser… Elle avait répondu oui sans aucune hésitation, amoureuse, avant que le souvenir du Docteur ne s'impose dans son esprit, plutôt brutalement, et ne la fasse retomber sur terre…

Clara regarda l'heure. Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures, les deux enfants de la famille chez qui elle vivait n'étaient pas à la maison mais chacun chez leurs amis respectifs en ce samedi soir et le père travaillait de nuit le week-end afin d'assurer une vie confortable à ses enfants et de pouvoir payer Clara régulièrement. La jeune femme avait donc la maison pour elle seule et quand son regard se posa sur son téléphone portable, que le Docteur avait modifié pour qu'elle puisse le joindre à tout moment, Clara hésita. Était-ce le bon moment pour annoncer à son meilleur ami au nœud papillon qu'elle allait se marier ? N'était-il pas en train de provoquer un Point Fixe sur une ligne temporelle quelconque ou bien de remettre cette même ligne temporelle dans le bon axe ?

Clara serra les lèvres et agita ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Une partie d'elle avait envie de tout déballer, mais l'autre partie ne voulait rien dire afin de protéger cette relation exclusive qu'elle avait avec le Seigneur du Temps. La jeune femme avait brièvement entendu les histoires des précédentes compagnes du Docteur lors de ses plus récentes Régénérations, elle savait donc que Rose Tyler, dont il était tombé fou amoureux sept ans plus tôt, vivait dans un Univers Parallèle avec un clone de lui-même, moitié Seigneur du Temps, moitié Humain que Martha Jones, rencontrée deux ans après la disparition de Rose et bien que toujours vivante, travaillait désormais pour le UNIT et le Torchwood, et avait épousé l'ancien petit-ami de Rose, Mickey Smith… Il y avait aussi Dona Noble, rencontrée en 2008, qui vivait, elle, dans l'ignorance-même de son existence, ayant totalement perdu la mémoire, un acte d'une douleur extrême pour le Docteur qu'il s'était néanmoins vu obligé de pratiquer afin que la jeune femme, qui partageait son esprit avec celui d'un Seigneur du Temps, ne soit pas tuée par la puissance de l'esprit en question…

Sa dernière compagne en date, juste avant que le Docteur ne rencontre Clara, s'appelait Amélia Pond, Amy, qu'il avait une fois rencontrée en 1996, après le crash du TARDIS, complètement détruit intérieurement par une très violente Régénération, puis une seconde fois, sept ans plus tard, et qui était décédée à l'âge de quatre-vingt-sept ans. Clara avait eut du mal à comprendre le fait que le Docteur ait rencontré Amy en 2010, et elle en 2012, mais que la jeune femme rousse et son mari, Rory Williams, soient décédés pour lui alors qu'il lui suffirait de déplacer le TARDIS pour aller les voir… Ses questions ayant provoqué une véritable brouille entre eux ainsi qu'une vive colère chez le Docteur, Clara avait rapidement décidé de se taire et de ne plus jamais poser de questions sur les anciennes compagnes de son meilleur ami…

Se mordant les lèvres, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à se décider. Leur dernière aventure, quelques semaines plus tôt, dans la plus fantastique fête foraine de l'Univers qui s'était finalement révélée très décevante et qui avait mit inutilement en danger les deux enfants de la famille, notamment face aux Cybermen, avait faillit lui voler le Docteur quand un Cyber-Parasite s'était introduit dans son esprit dans l'espoir de le « mettre à jour ». Il avait alors dit, à la place du Docteur, des choses douloureuses pour Clara, mais aussi quelque chose qui avait fait douter la jeune femme sur les sentiments que lui portait son compagnon d'aventures…

Serrant les mâchoires, Clara regarda la bague de fiançailles toujours dans sa boîte fermée, puis le portable posé juste à côté, paisiblement en train de charger. Soudain, elle s'en empara, détacha le cordon et quitta sa chambre. Elle descendit à la cuisine et se mit du thé à chauffer tout en enfonçant la touche unique, le chiffre un, qui lui permettait de contacter le TARDIS…

Le bruit caractéristique du vaisseau temporel en forme de cabine de police des années cinquante, provoqua chez Clara une vive tension qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordinaire. Au contraire, en temps normal, elle était ravie d'entendre ce bruit et de se jeter au cou de son Docteur adoré, prête pour de nouvelles aventures où risquer leur vie était devenu presque aussi banal que respirer…

- Clara, Clara, Clara !

L'entrée du Docteur fut fracassante, comme toujours, et il tournoya sur lui-même puis fit face à la jeune femme, armé d'un grand sourire, mais celui-ci s'effondra aussitôt et il haussa les sourcils. En face de lui, son amie était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, sous un plaid, sa tasse vide dans les mains.

- Clara ?

- Docteur, asseyez-vous… fit la jeune femme pour toute réponse.

Le Docteur regarda autour de lui, mâchoires serrées, et s'assit au bord de la table basse, intrigué. Ses pantalons remontèrent aussitôt, dévoilant des chaussettes rouges et, joignant ses longues mains, le jeune homme bien conservé malgré les neuf cent ans qu'il présentait attendit… Il se racla la gorge au bout de dix secondes et se redressa.

- Clara, je sais que je t'ai dit que je viendrais sur un simple coup de fil mais… commença-t-il.

- Je vais me marier…

Un épais silence tomba brutalement dans le salon et le Docteur cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme pétrifié. Clara ferma alors les yeux, se mordit les lèvres et déposa sa tasse sur le guéridon près de l'accoudoir.

- Dites quelque chose… fit-elle alors.

Eleven passa sa main sur son menton, étirant un peu plus sa face déjà allongée, mais harmonieuse, puis soudain, il se leva et s'éloigna vers la cuisine. Clara serra les paupières, persuadée qu'il allait repartir, mais comme elle n'entendait pas le bruit du TARDIS, elle s'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux et trouva son ami un coude sur le bar, le menton dans la main droite, la main gauche sur la hanche, le regard rivé dans le sucrier. Peut-être comptait-il les grains de sucre, Clara était certaine qu'il en était capable, mais son silence l'inquiétait aussi se leva-t-elle et, pieds nus, elle s'approcha du Docteur. Elle voulu alors poser une main sur son coude mais il se déroba brusquement et Clara se raidit.

- Vous ne viendrez pas, j'imagine… fit-elle doucement, la gorge serrée.

Elle réalisa alors brusquement que la dérobade et le silence du Docteur la blessaient autant que si elle avait reçu un coup de poignard en plein ventre.

- Docteur, répondez-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Eleven la regarda alors de toute sa hauteur et soudain, quitta la maison et s'engouffra dans le TARDIS.

- Docteur !

Clara se rua à sa suite et sauta dans la boîte bleue quelques secondes avant que les portes ne se verrouillent. Aussitôt, elle chercha le Docteur des yeux et le trouva autour de la console, activant les différents systèmes pour faire décoller son vaisseau. Elle le rejoignit alors rapidement et fit une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite de façon totalement consciente, elle lui saisit les poignets et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Dites quelque chose ! supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Docteur !

Eleven déglutit et, lentement, dégagea sa main droite, puis la gauche, et tourna les talons. Il quitta la salle de contrôle et Clara serra les poings. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Soudain, elle se détourna et quitta le TARDIS en courant. Elle se réfugia dans la maison, puis dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit pour se mettre à pleurer dans son oreiller…

Il était six heures du matin et le jour se levait sur la petite rue proprette où vivait Clara. Ici et là, des volets s'ouvraient, on entendait le camion du laitier et le vélo du livreur de journaux. C'était un matin comme un autre, un dimanche matin précisément, et rien ne distinguait la maison de Clara de celle de ses voisins, hormis la cabine téléphonique bleue dans le jardin.

Quand Clara ouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa qu'il faisait quasiment jour et, regardant l'heure, elle soupira. Elle se redressa et se frotta le visage. Sa peau était sèche, elle avait du pleurer plusieurs minutes, sinon heures avant de s'endormir, mais elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être assoupie. Soudain, la mémoire lui revint et elle se précipita à sa fenêtre, et un soupir de soulagement lui vida les poumons quand elle vit le TARDIS toujours posé dans le jardin, piqueté de gouttes de rosée. Aussitôt, elle quitta sa chambre, fit un crochet par la salle de bains, puis sortit dans le jardin et se précipita sur les portes du TARDIS mais le vaisseau refusa de lui ouvrir.

- Aller, s'il te plait, ouvre-moi ! fit-elle en tapant de la main contre la porte de bois. Aller, gentil vaisseau, ouvre-moi, s'il te plait…

Comme la double-porte restait close, elle soupira profondément et posa son front contre le bois froid. Elle sentit à nouveau sa poitrine se comprimer et elle se laissa alors glisser contre les planches en hoquetant. Elle refoula ses larmes et renversa sa tête contre le TARDIS. Soudain, les portes se déverrouillèrent et la jeune femme manqua basculer en arrière. Elle se retint de justesse, se leva et s'engouffra aussitôt dans le vaisseau avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis. Rapidement, elle traversa la salle des commandes et s'enfonça ensuite dans les couloirs, un véritable labyrinthe pour celui qui ne s'y connaissait pas. Bon, Clara était loin de connaître tous ces couloirs par cœur, mais elle savait se rendre dans les chambres et elle savait que le Docteur y avait la sienne aussi piqua-t-elle directement dessus, sans réfléchir. Elle y entra sans aucune hésitation ni même autorisation, sachant que de toute façon son meilleur ami n'avait sans doute pas réussi à trouver le sommeil…

Clara rougit brusquement en se souvenant de la façon dont elle lui avait annoncé son prochain mariage. Plus de délicatesse, tu meures ! La jeune femme se renfrogna aussitôt et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre du Docteur était à son image, dans un fouillis indescriptible, avec au milieu de tout cela, divers objets aux formes biscornues, des caisses, des étagères remplies de livres, des flacons d'alchimie… et au centre de toute cela, comme un îlot sur une mer de bazar, il y avait un lit, un grand lit, rond comme une assiette, et au centre du lit, assis en tailleur face à elle, le Docteur.

Clara déglutit aussitôt. Le jeune homme la regardait fixement et, comme elle s'approchait, il pivota brusquement sur son séant et lui tourna le dos. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre mais décida de ne pas renoncer. Elle franchi les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de lui en enjambant piles de livres et coffres vomissant des vêtements, puis, estimant que demander la permission en ce moment était dérisoire, elle grimpa sur le lit soigneusement tendu de brocard rouge sombre, et resta là, à genoux, les pieds au bord du matelas. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur ses cuisses, s'interdisant de toucher son ami dont le dos et les épaules n'étaient pourtant qu'à une longueur de bras d'elle.

Tous deux restèrent un long moment sans parler ni même bouger. Seules leurs respirations respectives coupaient un peu le silence, et encore, il n'était que plus lourd après. Soudain, Clara remua, sentant des fourmillements envahir son pied droit, et elle s'assit au bord du lit en soupirant.

- Je n'ai pas été très délicate, hier soir… admit-elle alors doucement. Je vous demande pardon mais je ne savais pas comment vous l'annoncer, je…

Elle baissa alors la tête et un froissement de tissu dans son dos la fit se retourner lentement. Elle découvrit alors Eleven face à elle, toujours en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux. Il avait la tête baissée et ses mèches formaient comme un rideau devant son grand front. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, hésitante, Clara porta lentement une main à la joue du jeune homme qui releva la tête et la regarda de ses yeux bleus-vert. La jeune femme eut alors un violent coup au cœur en réalisant qu'il avait pleuré, sans doute aussi longtemps qu'elle, dans l'intimité de sa chambre personnelle, et, sentant à nouveau ses propres larmes monter, elle se jeta à son cou et ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse.

- Pardonnez-moi ! s'exclama aussitôt Clara dans le cou du Docteur. Je suis désolée, pardon !

Allongé sur le dos, l'insignifiant poids de sa compagne sur son torse, Eleven resta immobile puis, lentement, il leva les mains et les posa dans le dos de la jeune femme qui eut un soubresaut avant de renifler. Les longs doigts du Docteur se refermèrent alors sur la robe à fleurs un peu froissée de son amie et elle se redressa ensuite sur ses bras et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent une longue seconde sans bouger avant que le Docteur n'ouvre la bouche.

- Vas-t-en, souffla-t-il.

Clara sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Elle recula le cou et déglutit.

- Rentre chez toi… murmura Eleven, son regard toujours planté dans le sien. Pars, Clara Oswald, tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans le TARDIS !

La jeune femme sentit soudain une violente douleur lui saisir le crâne et elle poussa un cri en s'éjectant du lit du Docteur. Le TARDIS la rejetait, il ne voulait plus d'elle à bord ! Aussi vite que possible, elle se précipita vers la sortie et jailli dans le jardin inondé de soleil. Elle trébucha sur une touffe d'herbe et s'écroula dans la pelouse mouillée. Elle se retourna aussitôt, l'esprit de nouveau clair et s'effondra quand le TARDIS se volatilisa sous ses yeux noyés de larmes…

- Docteur ! appela-t-elle. Docteur !

Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur et soudain, elle réalisa. Elle _réalisa_, et toute l'horreur de ses actes et de ses paroles des dernières heures lui sautèrent au visage comme un animal enragé et elle s'écroula sur le flanc, dans l'herbe, le visage entre ses bras. Ce fut la fille ainée de la famille, Angie, qui la trouva ainsi, roulée en boule dans la pelouse, trempée. Inquiète, elle l'aida tant bien que mal à se relever et à rentrer. Elle l'obligea à se mettre au lit, elle la borda puis regarda ensuite autour d'elle si quelque chose avait changé de place dans la chambre de sa nounou. Son œil acéré remarqua aussitôt la boîte noire sur l'ordinateur portable fermé, ainsi que, abandonné sur la table de chevet, le portable de la jeune femme, qui affichait encore le numéro à rallonge préenregistré du TARDIS…

Prenant la boîte noire, Angie l'ouvrit et soupira. Elle savait parfaitement que sa nounou sortait avec un homme depuis plusieurs mois, mais elle ignorait qu'il l'avait demandée en mariage, et son esprit affuté n'eut aucun mal à faire le lien avec le « _TARDIS calling_… » affiché sur l'écran du téléphone portable…

Clara soupira. Remise de ses émotions mais encore terriblement honteuse de ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Docteur, et surtout extrêmement triste de s'être fait exclure de la vie du jeune homme de cette façon, elle avait décidé de se recentrer et de préparer activement son prochain mariage, prévu pour l'été prochain.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que le Docteur l'avait bannie du TARDIS et elle n'avait plus eut de nouvelles de lui. Elle n'avait pas retenté de l'appeler non plus, sachant parfaitement qu'il lui en voulait terriblement, qu'elle l'avait profondément blessé, qu'elle…

- Chérie, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Euh non, Charlie, désolée…

Clara sourit doucement à son fiancé, Charlie Boomer. Le jeune homme était grand, brun, portait une fine moustache et un étroit bouc juste sous la lèvre inferieure, et était toujours habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon dont il prenait grand soin si bien que, le soir venu, il lui suffisait d'aérer un peu les tissus pour pouvoir les remettre sans problème dès le lendemain, ce que Clara avait qualifié plusieurs fois de fainéantise… surtout quand on est professeur de Droit !

- Clara, à quoi penses-tu ? Depuis plusieurs semaines tu es constamment dans la lune, tu laisses brûler le diner sans même t'en apercevoir et hier, tu as faillit roussir une de mes chemises en la repassant… Quelque chose te préoccupe, quelque chose qui nous concerne ?

Le sous-entendu étant flagrant pour la jeune femme, celle-ci eut un demi-sourire et elle secoua la tête.

- Non, fit-elle en prenant les mains du jeune homme en face d'elle. Rassures-toi, je ne suis pas enceinte, je ne suis pas malade et je n'ai pas de problème familial.

- Bon, tant mieux. Tu es peut-être stressée par le mariage, alors ?

- Hm, sans doute…

Clara préférait mentir à son fiancé plutôt que de le laisser spéculer. Le fait qu'Angie et son frère Artie connaissent le Docteur et sa vie était largement suffisant, il était hors de question que la jeune femme fasse comme Amy Pond et voyage avec le Docteur en compagnie de son mari, ça non !

Charlie abandonna rapidement sa fiancée pour aller surveiller le diner en train de cuire, laissant la jeune femme devant les émissions télévisées du début de soirée.

Deux fois dans la semaine, le mardi soir et le vendredi soir, profitant qu'Angie et Artie n'avaient pas école le lendemain, Clara se rendait chez Charlie, à l'autre bout de Londres, passait la fin de l'après-midi, la soirée, la nuit et la matinée du lendemain avec lui. Parfois ils déjeunaient ensemble, suivant l'emploi du temps du jeune homme, puis elle retournait s'occuper de « ses » enfants.

- Clara !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Artie ?

- Je ne trouve pas mes chaussettes !

- Dans le deuxième tiroir de ton armoire, à côté des slips !

- Merci !

Clara soupira. Ce gamin ne trouverait pas un éléphant dans un couloir… Haussant les sourcils, la jeune femme, qui venait à peine de rentrer de chez Charlie, préparait le déjeuner de la famille pour qui elle travaillait. Artie avait un entrainement de hockey durant l'après-midi et Angie était déjà partie à ses cours de couture, voulant devenir styliste plus tard.

Une voiture puis une portière dans l'allée renseignèrent Clara sur le retour de père de famille et elle lui souhaita la bienvenue quand elle l'entendit entrer.

- Déjà rentrée, Clara ? demanda l'homme noir, grand et massif, en entrant dans la pièce principale de la maison. Je pensais que tu allais rester plus longtemps avec Charlie, pour préparer le mariage…

- Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment, vous savez ? Tant que nous n'avons pas définitivement fixée la date, on ne peut pas trop s'avancer.

- Ma femme avait des magasines de robes et de « comment tout préparer pour un mariage réussi », fit soudain l'homme en s'approchant d'un meuble bas dans le salon. Si je me souviens bien, elle rangeait tout ici…

Il farfouilla dans le meuble un moment et s'exclama soudain en faisant sursauter Clara. La mère d'Angie et Artie était décédée quelques années plus tôt et leur père ne s'était jamais remarié mais ne semblait pas en souffrir, au contraire. Il paraissait très heureux de vivre seul avec ses deux enfants, rassuré qu'ils soient à l'abri entre les mains de Clara qu'il logeait sous les toits où il lui avait spécialement aménagée une petit chambre douillette.

Profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de ce mois d'octobre, Clara était assise sur la terrasse, ayant sortit une chaise de la salle à manger, les pieds sur un pot de fleur, un livre entre les mains. Secrètement, elle espérait le retour du Docteur et Angie et Artie l'avaient très bien comprit, même s'ils ignoraient la raison réelle de l'absence du jeune homme qui, d'ordinaire, venait chercher sa compagne tous les mercredis pour l'emmener en balade spatiale.

Malheureusement, les jours passaient, les semaines, et tous devinrent bientôt des mois entiers et le temps changea, l'automne avec ses grosses pluies laissa place à l'hiver avec sa neige, puis il y eut Noël, le Nouvel An, le printemps, et Clara voyait la date de son mariage, fixée au vingt mai, approcher à grands pas avec une réelle terreur…

- Bien, j'ai rendez-vous à la boutique pour essayer ma robe, ce matin, vous allez rester seuls un moment, les enfants, ok ?

- Je m'occupe d'Artie, pas de problème, Clara, répondit Angie en souriant.

- Je serais de retour pour le déjeuner, ne vous en faites pas, mais essayez de ne pas faire bruler la maison d'ici là…

Les deux enfants se sourirent puis Clara quitta la maison et gagna l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Elle se fit conduire en ville et déposer juste devant la boutique de robes de mariées où elle s'engouffra et où elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par la vendeuse qui s'occupait d'elle et de sa robe depuis plus de deux mois maintenant.

Vers quinze heures, Clara fut enfin libérée des contraintes des retoucheuses après plus de trois heures plantée sur un tabouret sans avoir le droit de bouger. Elle avait une faim monstrueuse et se jeta sur le premier fastfood qu'elle trouva pour se commander quelque chose. Elle opta pour une salade et un grand soda, pas question qu'elle grossisse avant le mariage !

Tout en mangeant, assise sur un banc, Clara observait les gens aller et venir dans la large rue passante. Des mères avec leurs enfants, des personnes âgées, des groupes de jeunes filles ou de jeunes hommes, bref, la foule bigarrée habituelle des rues de Londres un mercredi après-midi. Soudain, un violent coup de vent lui rabattit les cheveux sur le visage et elle perçu le bruit du TARDIS. Aussitôt, elle se retourna sur son banc, le coeur affolé, mais la déception s'empara d'elle quand elle réalisa que ce n'était que le volet électrique d'une boutique qui fermait… Les larmes lui brouillèrent alors la vue et elle sentit l'air lui manquer. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine en essayant de se calmer, ne voulant pas alarmer les passants avec ses sanglots et, se levant, elle s'éloigna rapidement en passant ses mains sur ses joues d'un geste rageur. Elle rentra immédiatement à la maison et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Avec Charlie, ils avaient convenus que, même une fois mariés, ils continueraient de vivre chacun de leur côté pour quelques temps encore, le temps que le jeune homme acquiert un peu plus de poids auprès de ses collègues et puisse obtenir un salaire plus élevé. De son côté, Clara continuerait à s'occuper d'Angie et Artie et à vivre chez eux en attendant. Cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire, ainsi si le Docteur revenait un jour, il ne la trouverait pas dans une maison inconnue avec un homme inconnu qui ne manquerait pas lui poser des questions et pis, de lui interdire de revoir un jour la jeune femme…

Mais le retour du Docteur semblait compromis et Clara repensa à leur dernière rencontre, dans le TARDIS, dans la chambre du Docteur, le jour où il l'avait purement et simplement bannie de vaisseau et de sa vie dans la foulée. Après cela, elle avait passé plusieurs jours à pleurer en secret dans sa chambre, continuant d'afficher sourire et bonne humeur pour sa famille et son fiancé, mais Angie n'était pas dupe, elle. Elle avait trouvée sa nounou effondrée dans le jardin et les indices lui avaient aussitôt apprit que le Docteur et la jeune femme s'étaient disputés, seulement, elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait laissé autant de temps d'écouler avant de revenir, bien que la notion de temps qui passe ne soit pour lui, immortel, qu'une chose dérisoire…

Clara tournait en rond dans la chambre du petit château qu'ils avaient loué pour la cérémonie du mariage et le banquet qui allait suivre. Dans quelques heures, la jeune femme allait épouser son fiancé depuis bientôt deux ans, mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pensait en faisant les cents pas sur la moquette parme, frappant lentement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Son peignoir dévoilant ses longues jambes soigneusement apprêtées pour la cérémonie, Clara marchait sans relâche. Soudain, on toqua contre la porte et sa meilleure amie entra, suivie des deux sœurs de Charlie, chacune encombrée de boites et de housses à vêtements.

- Aller, ma chérie, c'est le grand jour ! s'exclama Annabelle, la sœur ainée de Charlie. On va faire de toi une véritable princesse !

Clara eut un mince sourire tendu. Soudain, son téléphone portable sonna et elle bondit. Elle se jeta dessus et eut un profond soupir déçu en voyant le nom de sa belle-mère s'afficher. Son père était déjà là, dans la salle au rez-de-chaussée, mais sa belle-mère, qui n'aimait pas vraiment la fille de son nouveau compagnon, avait clairement annoncé qu'elle ne viendrait pas au mariage. Elle tenait apparemment quand même à lui souhaiter bonne chance et Clara raccrocha ensuite en soupirant avant de fondre en larmes sous les regards surpris et désarçonnés de ses amies.

- Clara, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Liliane, sa meilleure amie. Clara…

Elle se baissa devant son amie effondrée dans un fauteuil et repoussa les cheveux bruns lâchés, prêts à être soigneusement arrangés en une coiffure digne d'une princesse.

- Tu as peur, c'est ça ? demanda Liliane en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est normal, on a toutes eut peur quelques heures avant notre mariage, hein les filles ?

- Oui, admit Annabelle, âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, mariée depuis quinze ans. Je me suis même cachée dans une penderie pendant plus d'une heure !

Clara eut un hoquet et les larmes redoublèrent. Lilian décida soudain qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille quelques minutes, la laisser reprendre ses esprits et se mettre en condition, lui laisser le temps de réaliser qu'elle allait _se marier_…

Quand la porte de la chambre se referma sur les trois femmes, Clara cessa aussitôt de pleurer, essuya ses joues et empoigna son téléphone portable. Elle appuya longuement sur la première touche et attendit. Il y eut plusieurs sonneries puis on décrocha et un simple mot fut prononcé : « J'arrive », avant que la ligne ne soit coupée. Clara regarda alors l'écran de son téléphone et déglutit. La voix du Docteur lui avait semblée morne et elle sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis dix mois, presque une année entière et chaque mercredi, elle se levait en songeant qu'il allait atterrir dans le jardin pour venir la chercher, mais à chaque fois, c'était la déception qui s'emparait ensuite d'elle pour plusieurs heures et Angie faisait de son mieux pour la consoler, même si elle ne comprenait pas le fond de l'histoire bien qu'elle s'en doutait…

Assise sur son fauteuil, les genoux serrés, le peignoir tiré dessus, Clara attendit, tendue. Ses mains serrées sur l'étoffe de la sortie-de-bain tremblaient et elle sentit ses ongles manucurés s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses cuisses. Il lui sembla que des heures entières s'écoulaient et quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur les sœurs de Charlie et Liliane qui discutaient vivement entre elles, Clara eut un violent sursaut et ressentit une profonde déception mais elle retint ses larmes et laissa ensuite ses amies l'apprêter pour son mariage imminent…

Cachée derrière une porte close, Clara inspira profondément. Elle tenait entre ses mains son bouquet de mariée, des fleurs blanches délicatement enroulée dans de la dentelle, et elle pressa ses doigts contre son ventre engoncé dans un bustier. Ses épaules et sa poitrine étaient recouvertes d'une fine dentelle blanche qui continuait dans son dos et formait la traine, devenant satin au niveau du contact avec le sol, à l'instar d'une longue cape. La jupe, blanche elle aussi, effleurait le sol à quelques millimètres, gonflée par une crinoline souple.

- Tu stresses ?

- Oh, papa, si tu savais !

Le père de la jeune femme lui sourit tendrement puis il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui une longue seconde avant de la repousser et de lui caresser la joue de son pouce. Il recula ensuite, dégaina son téléphone portable et la prit en photo.

- Ta mère serait tellement heureuse ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants. Tu es splendide !

Clara sourit doucement et regarda alors par la fenêtre qui donnait devant le château, mais baissa les yeux. Elle avait espéré innocemment que le Docteur serait là, dissimulé parmi la foule, pour assister tout de même au mariage de sa compagne de voyage, mais Clara ne vit aucun nœud papillon dans les gens élégants qui se pressaient pour aller s'asseoir dans la grande salle de réception, soigneusement dispatchés en fonction de leur appartenance à l'une ou l'autre des familles des futurs mariés.

- Aller ma chérie, ca va bientôt être à nous, fit soudain son père. Prête ?

Clara déglutit et secoua vivement la tête. Son père lui sourit doucement, lui proposa son bras puis ils firent face à la double porte qui, lorsqu'elle serait ouverte par deux cousins de Charlie, à l'instant de deux gardes ouvrant les portes sur leur souveraine, la future mariée serait alors dévoilée aux yeux de tous et sans aucun doute acclamée. Elle remonterait ensuite l'allée au bras de son père qui, selon la symbolique, la remettrait à son futur mari avant d'aller s'asseoir avec sa famille au premier rang. Ensuite…

Clara déglutit à nouveau douloureusement. Elle inspira profondément et releva le menton.

- Ne pleure pas ! gronda aussitôt son père. Tu vas ruiner ton maquillage !

Il lui donna une secousse sur le bras et la jeune femme serra les mâchoires. Ses lèvres peintes en rose se réduisirent à un simple trait et elle soupira ensuite profondément pour se calmer. Soudain, la marche nuptiale retentit de l'autre côté de la porte et les poignées des deux vantaux s'abaissèrent lentement… C'était fini, elle ne reverrait jamais plus le Docteur, elle le savait… S'il ne venait pas immédiatement avant qu'elle ne dise oui à son fiancé, jamais plus elle ne le reverrait, elle le savait au fond d'elle, elle…

- Non ! fit-elle soudain en reculant. Je suis désolée, papa, je ne peux…

- Tatata ! répliqua l'homme en lui reprenant le bras. Calme-toi, ce n'est rien qu'un mauvais moment de stress à passer, dans quelques minutes, tout sera terminé et tu seras la plus heureuse des jeunes femmes, je te le promets !

Mais Clara se crispa et secoua la tête, le visage déformé par un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Elle avala sa salive difficilement, sur le point de fuir, recula d'un pas, mais son père la retint et la força à récupérer sa dignité.

- Bon sang mais enfin Clara, calmes-toi, tu ne vas pas en Enfer !

- Papa, tu ne comprends pas, je…

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les deux vantaux devant eux s'ouvrirent alors en grand et il y eut aussitôt des bruits de foule, des « oh » et des « ah », des « magnifique ! » et des flash d'appareil photo. Clara sentit alors qu'on la tirait doucement par le bras et elle suivit son père dans un état second, un sourire vitrine plaqué sur ses lèvres mais qui devait faire naturel car personne ne se mit à chuchoter avec son voisin sur leur passage…

Lorsque Monsieur Oswald confia le bras de sa fille unique à Charlie avant d'aller s'asseoir, il embrassa son enfant sur le front puis s'éloigna. Clara sembla soudain redescendre sur Terre et elle fit face à Charlie qui était magnifique dans son costume sobre à chemise blanche, une pochette grise à rayures noires dans sa poche de poitrine, un brin de muguet planté dedans. Le Père se racla soudain la gorge et la musique cessa. Il y eut des toussotements dans l'assistance, des bruits de chaussures sur le dallage de pierre de la salle, puis le silence revint et Clara fit face au religieux en soutane immaculée. Lentement, elle l'écouta débiter son sermon puis elle entendit vaguement Charlie prononcer un « Oui, je le veux » avant que le Père ne se tourne vers elle pour lui demander de confirmer ses vœux.

- Désirez-vous prendre pour époux Charlie Boomer ici présent ? Clara ?

Clara regarda l'homme en face d'elle.

- Chérie… souffla Charlie, soudain tendu. Réponds…

La jeune femme sentit son cœur accélérer et soudain, le silence inquiet de la salle fut violemment brisé par les portes d'entrée de la pièce s'ouvrant à la volée.

- Et alors ! s'exclama une voix qui fit aussitôt sourire Clara. On n'attend pas le Docteur ?

La jeune femme fit aussitôt volte-face et, souriant de toutes ses dents, elle saisit sa robe à pleines mains et dévala l'allée pour se jeter au cou du jeune homme, vêtu d'un costume de cérémonie avec haut-de-forme, une canne à la main.

- Vous êtes venu ! s'exclama-t-elle dans son cou sous les expressions horrifiées des gens les entourant. Oh Docteur !

Sur l'estrade, Charlie regarda sa fiancée avec stupeur. Comment… ?

Se mettant à pleurer, Clara resserra sa prise sur le cou du Docteur qui la repoussa soudain, lui prit le visage et l'embrassa sur le front. Il regarda alors Charlie, planté les bras ballants près du religieux et s'inclina profondément. Il se redressa ensuite et enjoignit Clara à retourner auprès de son mari pour que la cérémonie puisse se termine tandis qu'il poussait une vieille femme sur un banc pour se faire un peu de place…

L'entrée fracassante du Docteur en pleine cérémonie de mariage alimenta les discussions de toute la soirée si bien que personne ne remarqua que le nouveau couple avait mit les voiles. Comme ils se dirigeaient vers la jetée, le château donnant directement sur un petit lac, Clara sourit en reconnaissant une silhouette dégingandée debout sur le parapet.

- Docteur… fit-elle en lâchant le bras de son mari.

Eleven lui sourit et sauta du muret pour l'enlacer. Il regarda ensuite Charlie et s'inclina de nouveau.

- Tu me présentes ? demanda alors le jeune professeur. Qui donc est cet homme qui a osé interrompre notre cérémonie de mariage de façon si fracassante ?

Clara se mordit les lèvres.

- Charlie… ? commença-t-elle. Charlie Boomer, je te présente le Docteur. Docteur, voici mon mari, Charlie Boomer…

- Le Docteur ? Docteur qui ? (1)

Clara eut un petit rire et son sourire heureux fit hausser un sourcil de son époux.

- Alors c'est à cause de lui que tu étais aussi triste ces derniers mois ?

- Triste ?

Eleven regarda la jeune femme qui baissa la tête. Elle invita ensuite les deux hommes à prendre place sur le parapet et entreprit d'expliquer à Charlie d'où elle connaissait le Docteur et ce qu'il faisait…

- Il m'en veut, non ?

- Non, ne vous en faites pas, il est très compréhensif.

Pendue au bras du Docteur, Clara et lui marchaient tranquillement dans les jardins du château, magnifiquement éclairés. La jeune femme venait de laisser partir son mari afin qu'il digère toutes les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre, notamment sur la vraie nature du compagnon de sa femme, sur la nature aussi de ce qu'ils avaient vécu l'année précédente, et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'il avait un peu de mal à avaler. Bien entendu, Eleven avait soigneusement tu ses profonds sentiments pour la jeune femme et il n'avait pas l'intention de les lui révéler à elle non plus… sauf en cas de circonstances exceptionnelles.

S'arrêtant de marcher, Clara soupira. Elle lâcha le bras du jeune homme et s'approcha d'une grande cage à oiseaux, vide, autour des barreaux de laquelle s'enroulaient les lianes d'une plante grimpante aux fleurs endormies.

- Docteur ? fit-elle doucement.

- Oui, Clara ?

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais revenu ?

Eleven resta silencieux une seconde avant de répondre.

- Je suis revenu, fit-il. Plusieurs fois…

- Ah ? Mais… ?

La jeune mariée se tourna vers lui et le Docteur regarda vers le lac qui scintillait sous une lune à demi pleine.

- J'avais trop mal pour venir te parler, avoua-t-il finalement.

- Oh…

Clara sentit sa gorge se serrer et elle s'approcha. Elle repoussa les bras du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur son torse. Il baissa la tête vers elle et elle lui sourit en coin. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses reins et appuya son front contre le sien.

Sur le seuil de la grande salle de réception, Charlie regardait le couple enlacé mais, et alors qu'en normal, un tout jeune marié comme lui voyant sa femme dans les bras d'un autre qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, aurait aussitôt chassé l'importun de son territoire, lui n'en ressentait aucune jalousie. Au contraire. Il avait l'impression qu'entre Clara et ce « Docteur », il y avait des sentiments tellement profonds, tellement puissants, que même le mariage ou bien la jalousie d'un mari, ne saurait les surpasser. _De toute façon, comment pourrais-je rivaliser avec un Seigneur du Temps ?_ songea-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son verre de champagne. Il eut un sourire un peu triste puis retourna dans la salle de réception où la musique battait son plein tandis que tout le monde se régalait des mets délicats soigneusement choisis pour l'événement.

Clara tourna la tête vers le lourd rideau beige qui venait de se refermer. Elle savait que Charlie se posait des questions et elle se ferait une joie d'y répondre aussi fidèlement que possible, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, et même si abandonner le jeune homme le soir de leur mariage provoquait en elle des sentiments contradictoires, elle avait besoin de passer un peu de temps après du Docteur après son absence de presque une année entière.

S'éloignant soudain, Eleven posa ses mains sur le parapet de pierre et baissa la tête. Clara s'approcha, enroula son bras gauche autour du sien et il tourna la tête en lui souriant doucement.

- Est-ce que vous m'aimez, Docteur ? souffla-t-elle alors.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et détourna la tête, comme si la question l'avait blessé. Il serra les mâchoires, déglutit, et Clara n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour comprendre. Elle rougit légèrement en remerciant l'obscurité de la nuit et se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du Docteur qui eut un mouvement de recul surpris.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! souffla-t-il, comme choqué. Clara, tu es mariée, tu…

- Je suis mariée à un humain que j'aime énormément, Docteur, mais à ma connaissance, il n'existe aucun loi intergalactique ou je ne sais quoi qui m'empêche de vivre avec un Seigneur du Temps, si ?

Eleven serra les lèvres.

- Je… Je ne crois pas mais…

Il bafouilla encore un peu et se reprit ensuite.

- Je suis marié moi aussi, rappela-t-il.

- A une femme archéologue qui est la fille de votre précédente compagne, une femme que vous ne connaissez pas et que vous avez épousée pour éviter la destruction de l'Univers tout entier…

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de tête et soudain, on se racla la gorge. Les deux amis pivotèrent et Clara sourit à son nouveau mari qui s'approcha, lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dessus.

- Nous avions convenu de ne pas nous installer ensemble pour le moment, chérie, fit-il. Et tu sais que je ne suis ni jaloux ni intransigeant. J'ai comprit que ce Docteur et toi aviez une relation bien plus profonde et incompréhensible à mes yeux que tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir. Mais je t'aime et je veux finir ma vie avec toi, Clara.

- Et c'est ce que cette bague promet, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle marqua une pause, baissa le nez puis sourit doucement.

- J'aurais aimé que tu puisses voir de tes yeux ce que j'ai vécu avec le Docteur, les endroits où nous sommes allés, dans le passé, dans le futur… Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être une deuxième Amy Pond…

Le Docteur se hérissa à ce nom et Clara lui jeta un regard.

- Je ne voyagerais pas avec mon mari dans le TARDIS, fit-elle sur un ton décidé. Pas tout le temps du moins…

Charlie blêmit.

- Tu veux… que je voyage avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Se serait un très bon moyen pour toi de comprendre ma vie, répondit Clara. Si le Docteur est d'accord, bien entendu. Docteur ?

La jeune femme pivota mais il n'y avait plus personne près d'elle. Elle sentit aussitôt la panique l'envahir et soudain, elle entendit le bruit d'une porte en bois qui se referme et son cœur soupira de soulagement.

- Alors ? fit Eleven depuis l'entrée du TARDIS, planqué derrière un énorme lilas en fleurs. Vous venez ?

Avec un large sourire, Clara ramassa sa robe et se précipita dans le vaisseau. Charlie, lui, hésita un moment, regarda vers le château où leurs invités ignoraient totalement ce qu'il se passait dehors, et la tête du Docteur apparut dans la porte.

- Je vous ramènerais quelques minutes avant notre départ et personne n'en saura jamais rien ! fit-il. Venez !

- Là-dedans ? Mais nous allons être serrés !

Eleven sourit.

- Venez ! fit-il en disparaissant.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors, verdict ? N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ! Babye !

_(1) Gag récurrent dans la VO : "The Doctor? Doctor Who?"_


End file.
